Part of a Family
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek is nervous because his parents are coming and he's not confident. Can Fiona and the others help him along with stopping Charming?
1. The Letter

Part of a Family

Ch 1

A/N I felt like writing this after listening to the song "Big, Bright and Beauitful" from Shrek the Musical and it made the idea for this fic pop into my head. Cool huh? I hope you like it.

Snowgre was worried.

His cousin Shrek had been acting strange ever since the mail had came.

He wondered what was wrong because he'd been hiding in the forest.

"I think he must've gotten really bad news." Fiona told him as the triplets were running around outside.

"Yeah he must have.

Did he tell you why he was upset?" he told her.

"No he didn't." she answered.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"To get some help." He said as he left the swamp house.

"_I know hewon't tell me or Fiona what's going on but he'd tell our human friends I bet._

_I hope they'll come." _He thought as he vanished.

In the human world Leah saw fear and nerves in Carley's eyes.

She was moving in with Leah's family and was nervous.

They walked out of the parking lot and were about to go into the mall when somebody they cared about appeared.

"Snowg!

What're you doing here?" Leah asked as they hugged him.

"Aww thanks guys I haven't had a hug in a long time.

We need to talk." He told them as they walked into the mall.

Snowgre smiled as he saw the two girls holding hands and blushing a little.

He knew what was going on with them as they approached Starbick's.

In the human world, it was December and close to Christmas.

Leah saw sadness in Carley's eyes as some kids left making mean comments about her because she used a symbol cane.

"I-It's okay Leah I'm used to being hated and treated like a freak because of my syndrome and because I don't look normal.

Besides Snowgre has something to tell us.

Go ahead Snowg." Carley told her.

"Thanks.

I need the both of you.

Something's up with Shrek.

Ever since this letter came this morning, he's been acting weird and ran off into the forest.

Fiona tried to get him to talk to her but he wouldn't.

Will you help?" he said sadly.

"Yes we will.

I'm sure we can help him feel better." Leah replied.

Carley nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys.

You rock!" Snowgre told them.

"_I wonder what's wrong with him._

_I hope it's nothing bad." _Carley thought as they disappeared.

They then appeared at the swamp when Fiona rushed up and hugged them.

"Hey guys it's been a while.

I need your help." she said.

"We know Fi.

I hope he's not hurt or in danger." Carley told her as he saw the paper on the table and read it.

Leah saw worry on her friend's face.

"What is it?" she asked her.

"His parents are coming to visit, to see what he's done with his life so far." she answered them.

"But I don't understand.

That's good news!" Fiona replied.

"Not really because the last time he saw them was when he was seven, when they made him leave them and his home to make a life for himself.

They think he's like his father and most of the other ogres living in this realm but he's not.

If they know... he'll be kicked out of the family and his parents will disown him and the triplets.

It says so in the letter." Carley explained to them.

Snowgre, Leah and Fiona were grave at that.

They watched as she went into the forest but went after her.

She could hear Shrek asleep in a tree.

She climbed into it.

He was woken up by that but smiled seeing her there.

"What're you doing here?" he asked her.

"Snowgre brought Leah and I here to help you with your... parents.

I read the letter." she answered him.

"YYou wanna help me face them?

Thanks.

But..." HE REPLIED.

"But what?

You can tell me." she asked him.

"I'm not vomfident around them, they make me nervous.

Besides once they see my life so far, I'll be kicked out." he answered.

"I know how you feel but we'll help.

Besides we still love you even if they kick you out of the family." she told him.

"Thanks." he said as they got out of the tree and headed back to the swamp.

Fiona and the others were relieved to see him but Snowgre noticed he looked a little peaky and had heard him sneeze out some fire before going into the house.

Charming cackled at that.

His plan was going as planned...


	2. Arrival

Part of a Family

Ch 2

Charming smiled as he went back to his hide out in Duloc.

He hoped his plan would work.

Meanwhile Shrek's parents were coming to Duloc in a carriage.

Ambris his father looked like an older version of Shrek with his brown eyes.

He wore a black un vested tunic with a locket around his neck.

It had a single family photo in it of him, his wife Silva and Shrek as a young child.

Silva his wife had blue eyes, long black hair which hid her trumpet shaped ears.

Unlike her husband, she was slender while he was a bit plump.

She wore a turquise dress.

There was sadness in his eyes as he heard a voice behind them.

"Daddy are we there yet?" the young female ogre asked.

Her name was Amore which meant love.

Her mother had named her it because of the child's good heart .

"We'll be there soon honey.

Your brother will be happy to see us." Ambris told her.

She had black hair like her mother's, brown eyes and was slender like her mother.

She was a tom boy and five years old.

"_I hope he's okay after all these years._

_But if the plan doesn't go well, I'll lose them al._

_I hope they mever find out what I've done so we can be safe." _He thought as he fell asleep.

But in the swamp Shrek couldn't seep.

He was too worried about his parents coming.

He had a chance to prove to them he was no longer an under dog.

But he started coughing up a storm.

"Maybe something to drink will help." He thought walking into the kitchen.

He then found Leah there.

"Hey you okay?

Couldn't sleep?

I know the feeling." He replied coughing but drank some milk.

He saw Leah staring at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?

You don't look too good.

By the way I can't sleep because I have something on my mind.

I'm going to college in the spring away from my family and Carley.

I'm worried I'll forget about her and I don't want to hurt her.

She's my friend and we're more than friends.

She's also moving in with my family.

I'm worried she'll be lonely.

You and I are the only family to her.

I'm conflicted.

You understand, right?" she explained.

He nodded.

"Yeah I know we're like family to her.

We'll watch over her until you return during holdays, make sure she isn't lonely.

She isn't used to big changes in life so she's going to need help adjusting.

It's not your fault.

I know you won't forget her because you guys care about each other.

Believe it.

I've seen it.

I'll try to help." He replied falling into the alligator chair.

Leah was worried as smoke came out of his nose before sneezing out more fire along with lava like mucus.

"S-Sorry.

I'm just stressed out with my parents coming.

It's my chance to show them I'm not a failure." He replied yawning.

Lesh smiled as she put a blanket over him to keep jo, warm.

"Thanks Leah.

I'm glad…. You guys are here.

You and Carley make me feel better." He told her as his eyes closed.

"I know just like you make us feel better when the world hurts us.

Good night." She whispered leaving the room.

She then saw Snowgre as she went into the spare room where Carley was waiting fir her in bed.

He looked worried about something.

She shook it off as she closed the door.

"Hey Leah I missed you.

Shrek has the flu doesn't he?

I know he's worried about his parents coming.

I can relate." Carley said as she felt Leah wrap her arms around her waist.

"I noticed that tonight.

He's asleep in the alligator chair.

He's freaking out about his parents coming." she replied kissing her on the lips.

In the morning the carriage pulled up at the swamp outside the front door.

Ambris smiled at the house his son now lived in.

"Well, well his house is amazing." he commented.

"Well honey he must've taken our advice to heart before..." Silva replied.

"Before what Mommy?" Amore asked.

"It's mpthing hpney.

I hope your brother's awake." she answered softly.

She was worried about telling Amore about what she meant.

In two years time, she'd be seven and have to leave them and go into the world to make a life for herself.

Silva shuddered at that custim.

Snowgre heard the door being knocked and opened it.

"Uncle Ambris, Aunt Silva you're here!" he said hugging them.

Amore giggled as he let go.

"Hey Snowgre is Shrek awake yet?" Silva whispered.

"No not yet." he answered as they sat at the table.

They sat there talking and catching up.

"Snowgre who's that?" Fiona asked the ogre teen.

Silva and Ambris gasped in awe.

"Are you our son's wife?

You're pretty for an ogre." Ambris asked.

"Yes I am.

I'm Fiona.

You must be his parents." she replied as she began making breakfast.

She and Snowgre were nerviys especially in case they saw Carley and Leah...

They hoped they'd approve of their son's life...


	3. First Impressions

Part of a Family

Ch 3

Snowgre was worried as he heard Shrek faint while getting out of bed.

"_This isn't good._

_I knew this would happen._

_But he won't let anybody help him._

_Wait! I have an idea." _He thought as he went to Carley and Leah's room.

"Why're you waking us up early Snowg?

What's going on?" Leah asked yawning.

"Shrek got worse because the flu is causing chaos.

He won't let anybody help him.

I was hoping Carley would help me." He told them.

Carley then got up.

"Let's go!" she told him.

She was shocked as they entered Shrek and Fiona's room.

Shrek was lying on the floor babbling nearly in tongues.

His skin had turned blue and there were dark rings around his eyes.

She knew it was because of the fever.

Snowgre then came in with a moist towel.

"Mom what's she doing to my brother?

She's not going to hurt him, is she?" Amore asked her mother as they watched from the door way.

"No she isn't hurting him.

She's helping to heal him.

I've never seen a human show kindess towards our kind." She answered.

"Umm…. Hey Aunt Silva.

You saw my friend help, didn't you?

Please don't tell Uncle Ambris there's humans in the house, okay?

He wouldn't understand.

Besides Carley and Leah nice ones." Snowgre told her.

"Don't worry Snowgre I won't tell.

Why did your friend help my son?

Isn't she afraid?" Silva replied.

"No because she faces being hated the way we do in the world she and Leah come from.

She's half blind because of a syndrome she has which means she has to use a cane to help her see.

Other humans are mean to her the way they're mean to ogres.

Shrek and Leah are her only friends." Snowgre answered as Silva saw Amore look at Carley.

"Umm, hi I'm Carley.

You're Shrek's Mom, right?

You're nice like my Mom.

I hope he's okay." She told them.

"Don't worry she's just shy around new people." A voice said.

It was Leah.

Carley hugged her.

"Is Shrek okay?" she asked her.

"I think he has the ogre flu badly.

Maybe we should make him soup." Carley answered but then remembered.

"Shrek's Dad is in the kitchen with Fiona.

Silva may have accepted us along with Amore but Shrek's Dad won't.

He thinks all humans are bad even if Fiona tries to show him some humans aren't evil and wanting to burn ogre houses down." Carley said sadly looking at Shrek.

"I want to help but I don't want to get him kicked out of his family for it." She whispered to Leah.

She nodded.

Later while Ambris was in the village, they snuck into the kitchen and made swamp toad soup and swampy orange juice.

"Drinking lots will help.

Trust me, I know.

It helps with human colds." Leah said to Silva.

"Why're there humans here?" a voice boomed.

It was Ambris.

Leah saw nerves in Carley.

"It's okay.

They're harmless." Snowgre told him.

"That's what they want ya to think." He replied as Shrek came out into the kitchen drowsily.

"Son take care of them.

They're invading privacy." He ordered.

"No… Dad…. They're friends.

They…. Won't…. hurt us." He said coughing.

"Maybe you should go back to bed.

Let us help you." Leah told him as she and Carley led him into the bed room.

Ambris growled in anger.

"_How dare they touch him with their filthy hands!_

_Humans are all the same, they run away from you, try to burn down your house._

_Nothing you say will make me think different." _He thought as he sat outside…

Fiona saw Leah playing soccer with Snowgre and the triplets.

She wondered where Carley was.

She found her at the table eating cereal because she and Leah hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Anbris hates me and Leah because we're humans.

Plus because of it, Shrek will get kicked out of the family when Leah and I were only trying to help." she answered looking away.

Amore had heard that.

"Daddy wouldn't do that.

He loves Shrek along with me, right?" the young girl said nervous.

"He does but has a weird way of showing it." Fiona replied as they left.

Ambris then saw an image of Charming appear.

"Don't worry soon your family will be safe.

Trust me." Charming lied.

Ambris nodded as he went back inside.

Amore hhad seen that and was scared.

"Carley who was that my Daddy was talking to?" she asked.

"He's Charming, a very bad man and human.

He tried to kill your brother in front of the whole kingdom." she answerecher.

"H-He sounds bad!

Why would my Daddy trust him if he's bad?

He could hurt him and Mommy." the ogre girl said worriedly.

"Don't worry your brother and our other friends along with Leah and I have stopped him before.

Believe it.

He must've used his rage of humans to get to him." Carley reassured her.

Fiona saw Leah listening but smiled.

She was confused too about her father in law. and his moral ethnics...


	4. Trying to Save a Friend

Part of A Family

Ch 4

Ambris sighed as he entered the Poison Apple Pub in Far, Far Away.

He was meeting somebody here.

He was maybe having second thoughts about helping Charming.

Charming then sat beside him at a vacant table in a hooded cloak that hid his identity so the others wouldn't try to beat him up.

"Hello Ambris I see you made it.

I know your son's friends are humans." He told him.

"Yeah I know.

Why would he do that?

I taught him better." Ambris asked.

"I know.

Maybe you should show him

He's not a real ogre like you are.

He's weak like a human in ogre flesh." Charming egged him on.

"You're right!

What're you going to do?" he replied drinking a Fuzzy Navel and belching a lot of fire out of his mouth.

"You'll see soon enough." Charming answered him.

Ambris understood as he and Charming left and parted ways.

"_Fool!_

_He's just part of my plan to get revenge on Shrek by hurting his family._

_He has no idea what I'm planning._

_It'll be fun to see him squirm for once." _Charming thought as he went to his late mother's factory.

Meanwhile at the swamp Snowgre was playing Guitar Hero along with Leah.

He wondered what was wrong with Carley.

She'd been sitting there, listening to music on her MP3 player.

"It's what she does when she's upset.

Music makes her feel better.

She thinks we got Shrek into trouble with Ambris because we were helping him." Leah told him.

"Can I tell you something?

I think Uncle Ambris has a screw loose.

I know that not all humans are bad and want to hurt us but he doesn't believe that.

He'll never come around." He told her.

She nodded.

Fiona then screamed as she saw hunters in her husband's room.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled as Carley joined her in trying to stop them but were out numbered.

"Let's go men.

We got what he wanted." The leader told them as they left.

"They took him!

No!" Carley yelled grinding her teeth in rage.

"It's not your fault.

We'll get him back." Fiona replied to her.

Ambris growled seeing them together.

"That's why you should never trust humans.

All they are is beasts.

They burn down our houses and try to hurt our families.

I see that my son isn't a proper ogre and has grown weak.

He's a joke to our kind." He said with coldness in his brown eyes.

Fiona boiled in anger within but held it back.

"_How can he be so cold like that towards our friends and his son?_

_He's behaving worse than my father when he first met Shrek._

_Not all humans are like hunters._

_Most of them accept us with open arms._

_I wish we could change his mind." _She thought as she went ti make dinner.

Later that night Snowgre was woken up by Leah.

"Leah what's going on?

It's three in the morning!" he said annoyed.

"Carley…. She's gone!" Leah answered.

This worried him.

"Will you help me?" she replied.

"Yes I will.

She's my friend.

I think I know what she's doing.

She went to try and save Shrek." He told her.

"Should we wake the others?" Snowgre asked.

"No." Leah replied as they left.

Charming cackled as Shrek lay on a cold steel table tied with shackles.

"This is perfect!

He's too sick to do anything." he cackled.

"Should we?" the leader of the hunters asked.

"No I want him alive for now.

But let's increase the sickness.

That way he'll be powerless and weak." HE REPLIED SENDING MAGIC INTO sHREK'S BODY.

"Charming... you'll pay... for this!" Shrek said coughing up a storm.

"What're you going to do?

You're too ill to stop me." Charming cackled as Shrek's eyes closed.

Leah growled at that as she and Snowgre were in the air vent.

"I can't believe that jerk!" she growled as Snowgre put a hand on her shoulder but gasped as he saw somebody with Charming.

It was Ambris.

"No way.

Why would he... help a creep like Charming and he got hunters to kidnap Shrek?" he thought as he and Leah kept going.

they then saw Fiona join them in the air vent.

"What're you doing here?" Snowgre asked.

"Helping you guys.

Carley's here too.

Charming's behind this, isn't he?

Silva and Amore are with us too as well as Donkey and Puss and the triplets." she answered.

"Yeah but you're not going to believe who's helping Charming." Snowgre told her.

She looked and gasped...

Things weren't as they seem...

Guards had locked up the others in a cage.

"I knew they'd come.

But where's the halg blind ogre lover and her friend along with Fiona?

It doesn't matter." Charming replied.

Amore was confused but Silva was angry.

She couldn't believe this had happened...


	5. Will of Fire

Part of a Family

Ch 5

Silva was worried along with the triplets and the others.

"M-Mommy why is Daddy doing this?

Why is he helping that bad man hurt Shrek and our friends?" Amore asked shivering.

"I don't know honey." Silva replied to her.

Leah was angry at that as Carley appeared beside the steel table Shrek was lying on but he was asleep.

"_Don't worry I'm getting you out of here._

_Your father is cold hearted and cruel hearted." _She thought but was sent flying by Ambris.

"Why do you care about my son so much?

You're a human.

Your kind want to ruin ours, slay us and treat us like freaks." He yelled as she got to her feet.

White hot rage flowed through her body as she used Shadow Clone jutsu to confuse him.

"_You're wrong Ambris._

_Not all of us are evil._

_Your son is special, unlike any ogre I've heard of._

_He's a hero._

_He wants your kind and my kind to get along._

_He was the first one to like me for me._

_You think we're the monsters?_

_Well you're wrong!_

_In trying to help Charming, you've become cruel._

_I see love in your eyes but it's cold._

_Maybe you should take a leaf from your son's book." _She told him as her eyes glowed with red fire.

"What's going on?" Silva asked Leah after she busted the others out of the cage.

"She's using her Dragon Fire.

She has it because she was born in the last year of the dragon." She answered her.

Charming was scared as he ran out of there but Snowgre along with Fiona took care of him.

Ambris saw Silva stare at him coldly.

"Let's just go home.

I have nothing to say to you." she said with her voice full of coldness.

Leah watched as Snowgre cut through the shackles holding Shrek with a katana.

"T-Thanks... Snowg." he said coughing violently.

Leah saw he was worse.

"No Charming gave him ppnemonia.

Wait I know what might help.

Merlin could heal him.

We've gotta go to his island right away!" she said.

"Is what my brother have bad?" Amore asked her softly.

"Yes but don't worry, it'll be okay.

Silva, you, Amore and Ambris should go back to the swamp along with the triplets" Leah answered.

"But we've gotta go!

Dad needs us!" Meatballs protested.

"Right now things are nuts so the only way to help your father is to do what your Mom says, okay?

He'll be fine." Carley told him as she took off her glasses.

"What's she doing?" Puss asked as her eyes glowed with red light and she became a Chinese dragon.

"Cool!" Amore said as they left.

"How can she do that?" Donkey asked as they took off into the air.

"She can do it because she was born in the last year of the dragon.

I hope Merlin can heal him." Fiona explained to him.

She was holding Shrek close to her so he wouldn't fall off.

His head was resting on her chest like a pillow.

He'd been coughing badly.

After night fall they were on Merlin's island.

"Come on let's go!" Snowgre said after Carley returned to normal.

She and Fiona were walking there with Shrek leaning on their shoulders.

Merlin looked happy but worried to see them.

"Come in." he said as they followed him inside.

He watched as Fiona laud Shrek on the bed.

"I can heal him but it requires a shot." he told them.

Carley gulped at that.

She hated getting shots unless they were done with a buterfly needle.

Snowgre watched as Merlin filled the syringe with a weird looking fluid.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"It's the antibodies that can stop the pnemonia and turn it back into ogre flu." Merlin replied.

Fiona looked nervous as she watched him inject it into her husband's arm.

She heard him moan a little in pain.

It left a red looking bruse on his arm.

"Thanks Merlin you rock!" Leah told the wizard.

He blushed at that.

"You're welcome." he told her as they went outside by the camp fire Fiona had made to sleep.

She'd put warm blankets around her husband so he wouldn't get sick or more worse.

She had a feeling something bad was happening at the swamp...

When they returned to the swamp, they noticed Sukva wasn't talking to Ambris and Amore looked sad, like she'd been crying.

"You're back!

Will he be okay?" Silva asked Fiona.

"He'll be fine, Merlin gave him a shot that'll stop the pnemonia and turn it back into ogre flu only it'll be as bad as when it started.

What's wrong with you and Ambris?" she answered.

"Not here in front of Amore.

Let's go talk in the kitchen." she said as they followed her after Snowgre had helped Shrek into bed...


	6. The Agony is too Much

Part of a Family

Ch 6

Fiona and Leah were curious as they sat around the table drinking tea.

"While you were away…. Our relationship hit a very rocky patch.

Ambris and I talked about what happened but it was like he didn't care.

I decided that we should divorce.

Amore heard everything.

I'm worried for her.

She was so upset." Silva explained sadly.

They noticed she had bandages around her hand.

"Did Ambris do this?" Fiona asked her.

She nodded in reply shaking.

"_I feel so angry at Ambris._

_He has no right to do this to Silva._

_What happened was his fault._

_If anybody hurt me, Shrek would go berserk." _Fiona thought.

Meatballs and his brother Spam were playing tag with their sister Felicia.

"Doesn't Amore want to play?" Spam asked worried.

"I don't know. She's on the swing." Meatballs answered him.

They went over to her.

"Are you okay?

You haven't played in a while." Felicia said to her.

"E-Everything's okay.

I'm fine here." Amore replied.

"Okay then." Spam told her as they kept playing.

A single tear fell from her young eyes.

Nobody but Fiona saw that.

"_Amore!" _she heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" she asked as bright light surrounded her as she found herself in her mind.

She seemed at peace here in this realm.

Something then came out of hiding.

It was a faerie with blue hair, dark rings around her eyes, fangs.

She had black butterfly like wings but had grey skin and was slender.

"_Hello Amore._

_I am Bazura your demon._

_I was in here, inside of you ever since you were born._

_I was waiting for the day when you would begin to use your Ogreix._

_Your Ogreix is very powerful, dp upi mudy be careful to use it in case you hurt those you care about._

_I may look weird but I'm nice and kind hearted like you._

_Right now everything hurts like a very bad wound." _She told the child.

Tears flowed from her eyes but then the triplets saw them glow with purple light.

They saw purple waves of chakra surround her.

"Amore what's going on?" Spam asked.

"_My Daddy needs to be taught a lesson." _The child told them as she flew to where Ambris was.

He was shocked as she sent him flying.

"A-Amore.

Please don't think about it!" he yelled to her scared.

"_Why shouldn't I?_

_You hurt Mommy, trued to hurt my friends by helping that bad man and making Shrek leave at seven years old._

_You have no place in my heart anymore._

_You are a monster, a bad ogre." _She told him as energy swirled around her angrily.

"Amore stop!" Silva said but Amore couldn't hear her.

"What happened to her?" Snowgre asked worried.

"She's in the Ogreix State, s stack so powerful, you can't control it.

Ogreix is the magic our kind have. But it has to emerge first." Silva explained to him.

They watched as she approached Amore in her angered mood and put her head on her small shoulder.

Ambris watched as the purple light stopped glowing and the energy stopped.

Silva held her in her arms as she cried.

"Get out of here now while I'm in a merciful mood.

You're the one who caused the damage that wounds both Amore's heart and mine." Silva told her husband as he left.

Fiona and the others felt sorry for Silva and Amore especially Amore.

There was a great sea of sadness in the child's heart at the moment.

Silva sighed watching her daughter sleep as she left the room.

Carley was with Shrek.

He felt depressed but angry.

He was still unwell but not that serious.

They were outside.

"I'm sorry." she said to him.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." he said.

"But your Mom and Dad... They've divorced.

I don't know what it feels like but I feel sorry for you because it might hurt a lot." she replied as he hugged her.

She felt tears hit her shirt.

She understood.

Charming smiled seeing Amore alone in her room and had an idea...

Right now his foe was hurting more than ever and he wanted to make it woese...


	7. My Immortal part 1

Part of a Family

Ch 7

Snowgre was freaked out because Shrek had been acting weird.

He'd been depressed, started wearing a lot of black clothes, white make up and looked like a Goth.

Leah was worried along with Fiona.

"_I think the divorce is hurting him emotionally._

_We need to help him before it gets worse." _She thought as they saw him drink black coffee.

He hadn't been sleeping well and skipping meals.

But Charming had snuck into the swamp and left with Amore.

He had put a spell on her that made her forget about him and those who cared about her.

"This is going to go well!

He won't stop me if I use his sister as my servant." He thought as he left.

Snowgre heard Silva yell as he and the others joined her.

"No!

Charming did this!

I won't let him hurt Amore." Shrek told them.

Snowgre watched as his cousin left.

"We've got to go after him!

He's in no condition to face Charming alone." Snowgre told them.

Carley and the others understood as they left.

Charming cackled as Amore woke up.

She felt different as she looked at him.

She was wearing a black cape that covered her clothes and covered her body.

She had the black rose mark on her fore head which was the symbol of her demon.

She remembered her parents had divorced and tears came to her eyes.

"It's not your fault child.

It happens all the time.

Those you think love you will always leave you." Charming told her.

He still needed to cast the spell on her to make her his servant.

He knew Shrek would do anything to save his sister.

"Charming leave her alone!" Shrek yelled as he showed up.

"Shrek you came to help me.

My friend wants to help me control my demon and Ogreix." She told him.

Charming was staring at him in his Goth clothes and make up.

"Let me guess, you've finally weakened.

Seeing as it was your fault your parents divorced.

You were too weak hearted to be like your father." Charming told him.

Leah then saw him sent flying to the floor.

She saw Charming cast a spell on Amore.

She then ran to Shrek's side along with Carley.

"You okay?

We'll help her." Leah told him.

"N-No I'm not.

There's a reason why I've been dressing and acting weird.

I…. Felt like it's my fault.

They came to visit and being myself upset my father." He told her.

"It's not your fault.

Besides your father did it by helping Charming and being a jerk to those he's supposed to care about.

You're not a loser.

Besides I know how you feel.

My parents are divorced too.

Ambris is the failure, not you." Leah told him.

Carley agreed.

"You're right.

He is... the one who screwed up my family, kicked me out of his life and now hurting us emotionally." Shrek replied getting to his feet.

Amore saw pain in his eyes as he approached her.

"Dad hurt you too.

Help me and you'll never feel pain like what Dad caused us and Mom." Amore told him, her eyes glowing with purple light as she was about to go into the Ogreix State.

"No Amore I won't.

Charming's just using you to get to me but it won't work!" he told her.

"A pity. I knew you were too weak." she said as she sank to her knees in agiony.

"W-What's going on?" Charming asked worried.

"She has too much power in the Ogreix State and she can't control it!" Shrek yelled.

Suddenly the seal Charming had put on her broke.

Amore then fainted but Silva caught her.

Leah was about to go after Charming but Snowgre stopped her.

"Why're we not going after him?" she asked him.

"Let him go for now.

He's not worth it." he answered as they left...

Fiona watched as her husband slept peacefully for the first time in a while.

She hoped he and his mother and sister would be okay.

Snowgre saw bandages on his cousin's hands.

He had a feeling he'd been through hell after his parents had split up.

He then saw his cousin's eyes open looking at him.

"You okay man?

It'll be okay.

Amore's safe but scared.

We were worried about you a few days ago especially Carley.

We thought we were gonna lose you.

I know what you're going through hurts but you have a family with us and our friends.

Besides Uncle Ambris was insane." he told him.

"Sorry if I freaked you guys out.

I was just sad.

But it'll be okay.

My Dad always was nuts but I never knew what made him that way." Shrek replied.

Meatballs was trying to eavesdrop on Snowgre and their father but were caught by Leah.

"What're you guys doing?" she asked him.

"He was trying to hear what Snowgre and Daddy are saying." Spam answered.

"Ahut it Spam." Meatballs retorted making Leah laugh.

Amore saw them together but went away as soon as Spam looked at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Meatballs asked Leah.

"She's just going through a really nad time right now.

She'll come around soon." she answered him.

But Ambris had started his own group called the Ogre Protection Unit to keep ogre kind's bad attitude, the fearsome image they had.

He was angry as he remembered his son and his friends, especially the human one.

"Maybe we should scare your son. our enemy." a voice said as he turned around.

Snowgre's father Nagu was there.

He knew his son was different and disabled with powers behind his understanding.

But he wouldn't use them to hurt other innocent people and ogres.

"What do you propose Armanis?" Ambris asked him smiling as he wore a dark purple suit of armour.

"Make her a meta ogre." Armanis replied cackling.

"Yes let's do it!" Ambris rfeplied as they left at once...

Shrek smiled as Carley was beside him in the living room.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked softly.

"A little. Thanks for asking.

It's just if my father was such a jerk, then how can I be a good father to my own kids?" he answered.

"You are a good father.

You teach them along with Fiona how to love somebody no matter what they look like or if they're ogres or not.

You're like the father I never had.

Before you, I was alone, feeling like a mutant because of my syndrome, my curse.

Then you showed up and made things better.

Sometimes I feel my parents wanna split up because they yell a lot at each other." she told him.

He didn't know what to say but was about to answer when a dart hit her in the neck.

"No!

What've you dome?" he yelled kneeling by her side as Ambris appeared.

"You were a mistake.

You never should've been born." he yelled, kicking him in the stomach as he took off with Carley.

Leah was scared as she ran outside and over to where Shrek was.

"Are you okay?

What happened?" she asked him nervous.

"H-He took her, I couldn't do anything to help.

I'm sorry.

I never meant for this to happen.

It's my fault.

She trusted me and I couldn't protect her like the father I am to her." he whispered to her.

"It's not your fault.

Ambris will pay for this and all he's done!" Leah yelled as dark chi covered her body.

Fiona and the others backed away from her scared.

Snowgre watched as it faded after taking deep breaths.

"Let's go get our friend back!" Leah told them as they set off...


End file.
